Fine line
by Faye Silo
Summary: Roxas and Axel hate each other, but when Roxas's life starts going to hell in a handbasket they find that maybe they have much more in common then they originally thought.
1. Reality Check

_**Summary****:**_** Roxas and Axel hate each other, but when Roxas's life starts going to hell in a handbasket they find that maybe they have much more in common then they originally thought**

_**Authors note****:**_** Wow, so, REMIX. I saw the old files the other day and was like, "I'm going to re write this." And i KNOW i should be working on my other stories, but this one was CALLING for me. It was going "Faye, Faye, help me, help me. I want to be read and fixed so bad faye, please help me!" and so I did. and now you have this monster of crap. :| Yes, definately crap. -face palm-**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do NOT own Kingdom hearts, or any other characters in this story. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership of this plot and storyline unless stated differently.**

_**Rated For****:**_** Course language and Sexual Content**

_**Warning****:**_** Course language and Sexual Content. Boy love.**

_**Pairings****:**_** mainly Akuroku. side Soku, Zemyx.**

**_Words: 2,602_**

* * *

A man roughly the age of twenty moaned as the early morning sun blazed harshly through the curtains of the bay windows in his rather large room. With a frown on his face he quickly covered his head with one of his pillows and sleep had nearly over taken his body again when his alarm clock went off and made him roll off his bed in shock, "Fucking shit!"

As he kicked in vain to get the sheets away from his legs he was startled once more by his slightly younger brother jumping onto his back, "God damn it, Sora! Why the hell do you have to sneak up on me like that?"

The brunette gave a light shrug, "Well, Roxas, maybe if you kept your ears open you would have heard me coming, but you were so busy worrying about the sheets wrapped around your legs you weren't listening."

Roxas grunted as he pushed up to knock the man off his back before finally standing up, "You plan all of this, don't you? You know, the whole scaring me thing?"

Sora shrugged, "It depends, sometimes I do, and sometimes I don't."

The blonde twin rolled his eyes as he quickly stood up, trudging tiredly to his bathroom as his brother gathered himself and followed quickly after, "You know, we have an hour before we're late to our play date."

A heavy groan escaped Roxas as he slammed the door in his twins face and quickly turned on the shower, here was to another long day.

-Xx I am a line xX-

Coffee cups rattled as a fist slammed down hard onto the table, the other occupants jumped and quickly reached for their cups, "You know, I'm really going to have to stop hanging out with you guys if Roxas is invited. Why do we invite him anyways? All he does is slow us down and bitch and moan about everything."A man with fiery red hair narrowed his emerald green eyes at his fist, flexing and unflexing his long pianist fingers.

"Axel, please, you're no different. The only difference is that you're on time for everything we do and Roxas is late." A man with silver hair flicked some loose strands back over his shoulder before taking a sip of his tea.

"Riku's got a point Ax." Aqua eyes flicked in their direction as he tugged at some loose strands of heavily gelled fohawked hair.

"Riku's got a point about what, Dem?" A higher pitched voice piqued up from behind them.

With a quick turn of heads they were greeted by Sora and Roxas standing their idly, clearly as different as day as night considering the smile that was held on the brunettes face and the ever present frown that tore at the blondes.

The silver haired man cleared his throat nervously, almost blatantly asking for help from his other companions and receiving nothing in return the few moments he waited. With a sigh he shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, it was nothing."

The brunette let a small chuckle fall past his lips, "If you say so."

Roxas gave a glance around the group, taking in everyone there before his cerulean eyes met that of emerald and narrowed significantly. The blonde tore his head away quickly and stared out at the street, he hated that man.

Hours passed as they all sat at the café and talked about everything and nothing in particular. As the day went on their conversations always went the same; whenever Axel would start a group conversation he would always end it abruptly if Roxas even tried to join, and vice versa.

Through the many years the two had known each other they had never truly seen eye to eye, whatever one said the other would have to disagree and no one truly knows what started this little feud of theirs, but no matter what was said or done neither would stop.

As the day went on no one had really gotten much accomplished, they had gotten some window shopping in and talked about some gift ideas for the upcoming Christmas but not much more was done. Around ten o'clock someone finally suggested that maybe they could hit the club over on Main Street and with a few shrugs of agreement they headed in that direction and it wasn't long before they reached their destination.

They entered the club without any problems and quickly headed over to the bar to order a couple of Bud light Limes before making their way slowly to a booth back in the far corner. They had only been sitting there for a few minutes when a girl with platinum blonde hair walked up to the table, her bright blue eyes dancing along with the lights in the room as she straightened out her white micro mini and made sure her light pink tube top wasn't sliding down. With a nod of her head she smiled brightly before calling out a quick hello.

Roxas smiled at the girl as he set his drink down and stood up, embracing her quickly before laying a light peck on her check, "Hey Naminé , what are you doing here?"

She pointed over to the bar where her friends Olette, Kairi, and Selphie stood flirting off-handedly with a few of the men that stood around them.

The blonde haired man nodded his head slowly before turning his full attention back to his girlfriend of two years, "So, do you wanna dance?"

Naminé blushed lightly as she brought a hand up to brush a few hairs out of her face, "Sure."

The group watched as they walked off, Axel in particular glaring at the now half empty bottle in his hand as he clung to it tighter. With a heavy sigh he tried half heartedly to try and ease the tension that was coursing though his body, letting up lightly on the drink as he turned his eyes back up to his friends just in time to hear Sora speaking, "You know, Roxas told me yesterday he was going to propose to her some time soon. He showed me the ring and everything, it's gorgeous."

And for an instant it seemed time stopped for the red headed man, his eyes widening a fraction as he thought he felt something break. Taking in a shaky breath he ran a hand through his hair before quickly downing the rest of his drink and standing up to head to the bar and get another.

-Xx I am a line xX-

Roxas ran his hands slowly down the girl's body that was positioned in front of him, her hips swaying in a tantalizing way as the beat of the music guided them through the song. The smile he had never left his face as they danced together and when the song finally came to an end and began to move into another Naminé stopped her dancing and leaned into to place her mouth next to Roxas's ear, "We need to talk. You wanna head some where a little less loud?"

The blonde man nodded a quick yes before grabbing her hand and guiding her back to the table. With a quick smile at the group, and a mental note that Axel had disappeared, Roxas grabbed his jacket and continued to lead the girl outside.

When they had finally shoved their way through the crowd he took in a deep breath of fresh air, the winter breeze cooling him down as he pulled his jacket on and turned to look at his beautiful girlfriend, "So, what'd you want to talk about Nami?" he watched calmly as different emotions ran across her face.

"Roxas, you know I love you , right?"

He nodded his head lightly; a brow tweaked as he wondered what she was up to.

"Well, I think we should take a break, see other people."

Roxas's face fell, his eyes widening a tad as he stared at her face, "R-really?"

"Yes."

He reached a hand out and grabbed at her arm, a stricken look on his face, "No, Naminé, I'll do whatever it takes! Please! Don't do this!"

"Roxas!" Naminé ripped her arm back, pulling it to her chest protectively, "It's just a break! I just want to make sure of a few things…"

"What THINGS Naminé?!"

"Roxas, we've just been together for so long and I want to make sure that this is how want my life to be. I want to make sure you're the one."

The blonde frowned, his fists clenched at his sides as she kissed his cheek and left him there to stand in the cold. This was not how his night was supposed to end. He was supposed to call Naminé when he got home and invite her to have dinner tomorrow night, then he was just going to propose. He had spent so long writing the speech, so long figuring out exactly what ring he wanted to give to her, so long…and it all went to waste.

Roxas zipped up his jacket and fisted his hands into his pockets before slowly beginning his trek home and it went unbeknownst to him that someone had seen their little scene.

-Xx I am a line xX-

Axel stepped out of the shadow of the building, dropping his cigarette and snuffing it out with the toe of his shoe. With a quick glance cast in Roxas's direction he watched as the boy climbed into a taxi before heading back into the bar to grab his friends. As much as he hated Roxas, he couldn't let him suffer alone.

Axel knocked a fist against the table to get their attention, "Hey, we have to go."

Demyx looked up at the red headed man and whined, "But Axel! We just got here!"

"Yeah, well, that's cool and all, but I think that Roxas is more important."

That got everyone's attention.

Sora narrowed his eyes, "Since when has Roxas been more important to you?"

"Since his girlfriend just broke up with him."

The red head watched as shocked faces stared at him. All their eyes reflecting the same question, "What?" Sora took in a breath as he set down his drink.

"You heard me. We should get out of here pretty quick though, he's probably at the house by now. And before another eye could be blinked they were out of that club and grabbing the next cab to the mansion.

-Xx I am a line xX-

When Axel reached the house, the others in tow, he stormed in and stopped when he noticed the living room light on. Walking further forward he noticed Roxas curled up on the love seat, a velvet box in his hand as he stared out the large windows into the vast darkness, "You know, I was so sure when I bought this that she would say yes. I was so sure and then she went and broke up with me, now I don't know what to be sure of anymore."

Axel frowned at the monotone voice the blonde man held, his eyes diverting to stare out the same window.

"Roxas, everything will be okay, you'll see." Sora sat down beside his blonde twin and smiled as he pulled him into a hug that Roxas quickly shrugged out of.

"No, Sora, everything will not be okay. My girlfriend just asked for "a break" with the shitty ass excuse of "I need to make sure you're the one". The one? What the hell!" the blonde chunked the velvet box across the room, watching as it hit the wall and fell to the floor. A few tears slid down his face as he brought his knees to his chest and buried his face in them, beginning to cry harder.

Axel brought his surprised eyes to the man as he cried. Of all the years he'd known him, he had never seen him cry. Never. He watched as Riku grabbed at a stunned Sora and pulled him from the couch and lead him to the stairs that lead to the lower level, Demyx and Zexion following them silently.

The red head swiveled his head back around to stare at the blonde, emerald eyes taking in the broken man. After a few moments he shook his head as if to have finally made his mind up on something. Taking a few steps he came around to the other side of the sofa and sat next to Roxas. With a deep breath he wrapped an arm around the man and pulled him into his side.

Roxas continued to cry as he lifted his head up to stare at who was holding him and with a slight hiccup and a little gasp he buried his face into the red heads side and Axel thought he was going to have a heart attack. He'd never been this close to Roxas, not once in the whole time had he known the kid had he been close like this. And, being completely honest, he liked, he liked it a lot. Well, you know aside from the fact that the person he was hugging was crying, he could have dealt without that.

"Why?" Axel jumped in shock at the muffled voice that sounded so loud in the silence.

"What?"

"Why are you doing this? Of all the people I think you'd be enjoying this the most." Roxas shook a bit as he breathed, trying really hard not to start crying again.

"No. I don't know. I don't enjoy it though. I was kinda shocked, okay. And," Axel ran his free hand through his hair, "Look I know how you feel, okay. I know what it feels like to fall in love and then be suddenly dumped for no reason at all. It hurts, It hurts a lot."

Roxas looked up at the man curiously, his cheeks red as he wiped a hand at them, "I've never seen anyone with Axel. Like, ever."

"Yeah, well, it was a time from before now, from a past life."

"Past life?" the blonde quirked a brow at him.

"I didn't always live here Roxas. Before I lived here I lived on Destiny Islands, but I don't really wanna talk about that."

Roxas glared at the man, "Why not?"

"I just picked up and left, okay? There's not much to really talk about. A girl left me and it upset me so much I just packed up and ran away. My old friends still call me and everything so it's not like I'm missing out on much."

The blonde looked down at Axel's shirt, a frown on his face. He shouldn't have pried and he knew that, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

Axel shook his head, "No, It's fine, really. I don't mind much, but maybe you should go to bed and we can talk more in the morning."

Roxas nodded his head, "Yeah, okay." He stood from his spot on the couch and against Axel's side before walking towards the staircase that led up stairs to his room, "Hey Axel."

"Yeah?" Axel turned to look at the other man, his arms on the back of the couch as he made himself comfortable.

"I'm sorry about everything. Maybe you're not so bad after all." Roxas smiled lightly as he continued to stare at the staircase.

"Thanks Rox, that means a lot to me." The red head smiled lightly as he brought his feet up onto the couch and Roxas thought for once that he liked the way his name sounded coming from Axel's mouth, he liked it a lot.


	2. These Dreams

_**Summary****:**_** Roxas and Axel hate each other, but when Roxas's life starts going to hell in a handbasket they find that maybe they have much more in common then they originally thought**

_**Authors note****:**_** Yay for a chapter 2! :| it still sucks though. I did try, please believe me.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do NOT own Kingdom hearts, or any other characters in this story. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership of this plot and storyline unless stated differently.**

_**Rated For****:**_** Course language and Sexual Content**

_**Warning****:**_** Course language and Sexual Content. Boy love.**

_**Pairings****:**_** mainly Akuroku. side Soku, Zemyx.**

**_Words: 2,362_**

* * *

Axel sighed as he watched Roxas's retreating back. What had he just done? Him and Roxas were definitely not on nickname status. They had _never _been on any sort of status other than: Mortal Enemies. Then again, could he truly give a reason as to why he didn't like Roxas? He couldn't find one. It's just that whenever he thought of Roxas white hot rage always burned away at him. At least, he thought it was rage. Well, crap.

He listened closely as a few pairs of feet padded softly across the floor, "Where the hell'd Roxas go?" the smooth voice made Axel turn his head to look at the silver haired man standing there with the rest of his friends.

"He went to off himself." He watched as their faces colored in shock and when they began to run for the stairs he burst into laughter, "Just kidding, just kidding. He went to bed."

They all spun quickly to glare at him.

"Fuck you, Axel." Sora marched over to the red head and placed his hands on his hips, "You're an ass. You know that, right?"

"Of course." He watched as they all set themselves around the living room.

"You look really gay right now, Axel." The red head sneered at his blonde haired friend, Demyx. He took in how he was sitting: feet curled up on the couch, one hand lying across the back and the other resting in his lap. Okay, so maybe he looked a little gayer than usual, but Dem didn't need to point that out.

"Fuck off."

The room fell silent for awhile before Sora broke it with his, in Axels opinion, slightly annoying voice, "So, what'd Roxas say to you?" jealously colored his tone.

"Oh you know, we set a date to have ravage sex together. Just some rebound sex, nothing too big." He looked at his finely manicured nails for a moment, when he heard no response he rolled his eyes, "Jesus guys, take I joke. Rox cried and I told him that I knew how he felt. Nothing big, calm down."

"So, I'm guessing you guys are staying the night, right? You can leave otherwise." Sora lolled his head onto his best friends shoulder.

And before Axel knew what he was doing, he leapt from the couch and headed for the guest bedroom downstairs. Like hell would he be sleeping on that couch, though comfy it was.

And he had almost made it downstairs when a voice stopped him, "Wait, when did you start calling him Rox?"

Without turning around he shrugged at the brunette and continued his way to the room.

-Xx I am a line xX-

When Axel woke up he was confused. He had woken up at least three times last night and it was always the same dream picking up where it had left off. He was surrounded by men in black cloaks, hoods pulled over their heads to hide their faces. All together there were fourteen of them, but they had slowly begun to disappear one by one. By the end there were only two left and he felt a slight pang in his chest as the hidden beings looked at each other. He felt like he knew them. One was the same height as him and the other was drastically smaller. That was when he had woken up the first time. The second time it began where the last ended. The two seemed to be talking, though he couldn't hear the words, and before he knew it they had jumped back from each other, weapons suddenly in hand.

Axel recognized the weapons too. He had a pair of collectable chakrams just like those at home and the shorter was wielding a pair of duel key blades that looked exactly like the ones Roxas collected. That's when their hoods blew back and he realized where that pang of recognition came from. It was him and Roxas. That's when he woke up the second time and, again, his dream picked up exactly where it had left off. This time there were words.

Axel watched with wide emerald eyes as Roxas ran at his other self, blades bared. Chakrams connected with the duel blades as the boy got closer, pushing him back a few feet.

"Why did you leave, Roxas!?" Did he really sound like that when he was angry? Damn he was attractive.

"I had to, you know that! I had to finish what had already begun. I had to learn the truth; everything." He watched as his other self clenched his fists around his weapons, the tools quickly dissipating.

"I love you." Axel's jaw dropped as he stared at himself, _What the FUCK did he just say?_

"Excuse me?" Roxas's blades clattered to the ground.

"I love you, Roxas. You knew that, and oyu still left me."

The blondes face fell as he turned his eyes to his feet, "I'm sorry, Ax. I had to end it, I had to. Now it can just be you and me, we have nothing else to worry about anymore." The blonde boy walked quickly over to the red head and wrapped his arms around his waist, "And, I love-"

That's where the third dream ended and he sat up in bed in shock. It was four in the morning and he couldn't get back to sleep. He tried. Believe him, he tried. He wanted to see how it ended, but obviously that wasn't an option.

He had laid in bed for hours before he finally went up stairs and found Sora and Riku in the living room, speaking in hushed voices.

"Hey." His voice quickly alerted them to a new presence and they stopped talking almost immediately, eyes watching him as he fell onto one of the unoccupied couches, "So, what were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing." Their answer was quick and spoken at the exact same time. Something was definitely up.

"Uh-huh. So, who's gonna make breakfast? I'm starving."

"You're always starving, Axel." Sora laughed at the red head as a glare was pointed at him.

Axel had opened his mouth to reply to the brunette, but instantly closed it when he heard someone coming down the stairs singing.

"_I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I wanna chase, You're the one I wanna hold, I won't let another minute go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul.-"_ the blonde had just made it to the bottom of the staircase and abruptly stopped his singing, "Oh, sorry. I didn't know anyone was down here."

The red head stared at Roxas for a few moments, his eyes as wide as saucers. He had no idea the boy could sing. Well, not THAT good anyways.

"It's okay, Rox," Sora was hanging over the back of the couch and smiling at his brother hesitantly, "So, how are you feeling?"

"Good. Surprisingly good, actually."

"That's good, that means you'd be up for making breakfast, right?" Axel watched as Roxas rolled his cerulean eyes before nodding his head and heading into the kitchen to begin whatever he was making. When he turned his emerald green orbs back around to face the other two they were staring at him with odd looks on their faces.

"What?" he ran a hand through his hair quickly before letting out an audible 'blech', "Hey can I borrow some clothes and shower?"

Sora raised an eyebrow, "I suppose. If I can find anything baggy enough to fit you, that is."

Axel nodded his head and followed the brunette to his room.

"So, Axel, what's up?"

"What do you mean 'what's up'?" he watched as the boy dug through his dresser drawers.

"Well, you hated Roxas yesterday morning and now you can mix words without getting into a fight. So, what's up?"

The red head looked away from the brunette, "I don't know."

"That's cool, I guess." A small 'aha' could be heard as the brunette came up with a pair of black pajama bottoms and a black shirt, "These are Riku's. I think he left them here a while back." With a shrug he through the clothes at the red haired man before retreating from the room.

Axel showered quickly and through on the newly found clothes before finally stepping out of Sora's bathroom and trying to deal with his now sopping and not so spiky hair. After a few moments of trying to battle with it to get it to stay up he gave in and let it fall lax. He hated not having his hair styled.

With a small sigh the red head retreated from the room and headed straight for the kitchen, he could smell the bacon already and it smelt tres magnifique. Upon entering the kitchen he was met with one very surprised gasp.

"Oh my dear Shiva."

"What Demyx?" Axel stared at Demyx, trying really hard not to just walk over and beat the shit out of him.

"Axel's hair is down." Eyes traveled quickly away from the blonde and over to the red head who was now fighting down a vigorous blush.

"Dude, when was the last time we even saw your hair down? Whatever, doesn't matter. It does make you look sorta dreamy though, I mean, if that's the look you're going for." A 'yowch' elicited the blondes lip as he rubbed at his legs, "God damn you two, I was just saying. And jesus Roxas, what the fuck did I do to you anyways? You angry 'cause I'm hitting on your boyfriend?"

"Oh please," pink dusted the blonde's fair cheeks, "be logical here. He's not my boyfriend."

"Yeah, that's why you just kicked me in the shin, right?"

Axel watched as the blonde sent a death glare in Demyx's direction before quickly shoveling some bacon onto a few of the plates.

"Oh, and Axel?" he quickly turned to look at the brunette haired twin.

"Yes?"

"Whenever you're done staring at my brother feel free to join us for breakfast."

"Fuck you. I'm leaving."

"Okay, but you're missing the greatest pancakes ever!"

-xXx I am a line xXx-

If there was one thing Roxas hated more than anything, it was Christmas. He hated going out in those huge crowds to buy gifts for his friends and family. He didn't hate his friends and family, he hated shopping with big mobs of people. He hated the hour long drive in and out of town when it usually only took 30 minutes for each. Most of all, he hated getting woken up by Demyx and Sora at Five in the fucking morning so they can open their gifts, then get screamed at by his parents for cussing around their 11 year old little sister, Kairi.

Okay, so, now you're probably wondering why Demyx is ALSO waking Roxas up. Well, it's because Demyx, along with Axel and Zexion, had no family. Simply put, they were orphans. Riku was the only boy who did have a family, but apparently, or so Sora says, he has a great dislike for them and only spends time with them when he has to. Roxas felt bad for the four boys. No family to spend holidays with? That just sucked! So, every year, Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and Riku stayed with the twins for a week every time a holiday came around. So, now I bet your wondering, 'How do they afford all of this'? Well, simply put, they're loaded. Roxas' and Soras' parents are two of the most revered business typhoons in all of Twilight town and plus some. Maybe that's why Axel hated Roxas.

-xXx I am a line xXx-

Axel walked up the metal staircase to his flat quickly, keys in one hand at the ready and a cigarette dangling precariously from his mouth. He was freezing his ass off in the flannel pajama bottoms he was wearing and all he could think about was how warm his apartment would be. As the red head entered the flat a content sign fell from his lips as he grabbed the cigarette from his mouth, a plume of smoke billowing out. Glancing around his organized space he quickly noticed a flashing red light and with a few strides was standing at the answering machine, a finger quickly hitting the play button before he began to make his way to his bedroom. Well, he was starting to when the voice that came over the machine quickly stopped him in his tracks, "Hey Axel, its Larxene." A frown pulled at the red heads face as he started to walk again, "Did you ever notice what day it is? I know this sounds odd, but I felt like I should give you a call. I'm sorry it had to end the way it did, but we both knew it was going to end soon anyways."

"Could've fucking fooled me."

"Well, anyways, give me a call sometime, okay." The line dropped dead before another message began, "Hey, Ax! My main man! Where'd you go!? I haven't heard from you in at least a month. I know you moved and all, but dude! You have to keep in touch! Well, Lux is having a poker game soon; give me a call if you wanna join. Later bro!" Axel laughed; he would know Xigbar's voice anywhere.

As he fell to his bed he quickly snuffed his cigarette out in the ash tray on the night stand after taking a long drag. He was really tired and had a shit load of sleep to catch up on. Maybe this time he wouldn't wake up five hundred times.


End file.
